


Wesen Camp

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Nick gets roped into performing at a wesen camp.





	Wesen Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for without their wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

'''I dont think it would be a good idea. Why not someone else?''

All three little faces frowned.

His heart sunk. He tried again, almost pleading.

''Its just…''

All the fight left him as Rosalie Junior’s bottom lip wobbled.

''OK, OK.''

He was met with three little smiles.

Cursing himself, Nick made a quick exit. He made sure to shout goodbye to Monroe and Rosalie on his way out though.

Hank and Wu would laugh their ass off at this.

\---

 

Nick smiled at the piano lady and she smiled back at him. He could see behind the curtain from his position on the stage.

The kids were hopping foot to foot in excitement. One girl tripped over another as they followed each other on stage. The concerned parent came out in him and so he felt proud when she pulled herself back up without a fuss.

 

The crowd cheered as the kids came on, before silence fell and they waited for someone to speak. Eddie Junior stepped forward and pointed an accusatory finger at Nick.

''Oh no! A Grimm! He will cut off our heads. Lets tackle him together!''

 

Ten kids ran at him. Nick had to ''accidentally'' trip and bow so they could ''attack him''. Still, as he towered above the kids and the audience (due to the heightened stage) he felt every bit the monster he was portrayed to be. He cringed when Eddie Junior got a bit too enthusiastic and hit him for real with a wooden sword. Rosalie Junior and Hap Monroe smirked. Nick pretended to be thrown side to side with ''blows''. Hell, he had enough experience with fighting, to act it out convincingly.

 

Eventually the drum roll started...signalling his death scene. He dropped to the floor adding a little spin for the drama. As a boy who had always wanted to be a detective, he had never been one for acting but this was fun. Making sure to look out at the audience, he let his head lower and closed his eyes. The last whelp had been of real pain. Why have such a hard stage?

 

There was a cheer from the audience and a number of hearty laughs. He knew who the latter belonged to.

Peeking out from under his eye lashes, he saw the way in which the kids surrounded him. They all stood proud and held their weapons up triumphantly but the triplets looked a bit too happy for his liking. Enough to make Nick rethink his extravagant Christmas presents for this year.

 


End file.
